1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a mobile device, a control method, and a control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are terminals capable of communicating with external devices via wireless communication. A plurality of frequency bands is used for wireless communication. Some devices are capable of wireless communication even in water.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-20422 A
There is room for improvement in a method for selecting a frequency band that is used for communication.